In The Heat of The Night
by Anaki Starsong
Summary: Karkat is all hot and bothered and one man just isn't enough to sate him.  KarkatxJohnxDave


In the Heat of the Night

Dave was plenty bored with the movie and had slouched down the couch. It had become a regular thing for John, Dave, and Karkat to hang out at least once a week and watch a movie together. This week had been the troll's choice and the romcom was anything but entertaining to the blonde. As he tried to find something interesting in the movie he heard John barely whisper.

"Stop."

Dave was glad he had his shades on, because it allowed him to look without making it totally obvious. He was at one end of the couch, John on the other, with Karkat curled up between them. The troll had insisted on having a blanket which was now stretched across all three of them. He had been fidgety all night, but that wasn't unusual for the hair triggered Cancer. What was unusual was how clingy he had been the past few days. John had mentioned it to Dave and the blonde had observed it himself earlier in the evening. As he surveyed his two companions out of the corner of his eye, Dave figured out what John was protesting. Karkat's hand was snaking under the blanket and trying to get to John's crotch, but John was quietly fighting an admirable battle. After about five minutes and a few more harsh whispers to cease and desist; Karkat flopped grumpily in his spot on the couch.

A smirk painted Dave's lips till he felt a warm hand on his thigh. At first he ignored it, thinking maybe the troll didn't realize what he was doing, until the palm began to flex, kneading the denim of Dave's jeans. The blonde never lost his poker face, but moved his eyes so he could look at Karkat out of the corner of his shades. The troll was almost burning holes into him; his eyes were so intently hot. Dave let a little smirk play on his lips as he adjusted the blanket in his lap to cover himself more fully. Karkat must have taken this as a sign to continue, because it wasn't long until the kneading hand found its way to Dave's crotch. The blond had to grit his teeth to keep from moaning.

As Karkat's warm hand continued to fondle his growing erection through his pants, Dave let his head slump back against the couch. There was a loud scene playing on the TV which was good because Dave was unable to suppress a gasp as Karkat's hands tugged his zipper down and disappeared into the cotton of his boxers to squeeze his cock. Dave stealthily slid his hands under the blanket and undid the button to his jeans, freeing the now too tight confines and giving Karkat better access. The troll freed the pulsing member from its fabric prison and gave it a solid pump with his fist causing Dave's eyes to roll back in his head.

John suddenly shifted and the other two boys froze, Karkat still keeping his hand tightly clenched around Dave's cock. John stood and excused himself.

"Gonna go make some popcorn."

The two watched him leave the room and head down the hall. He wasn't out of sight but for a second before Karkat threw off the blanket and buried his face into Dave crotch, engulfing his penis in one motion. Dave was too overcome by sudden heat and wetness to even yelp in surprise. The troll began to bob and pulse on his cock quickly, hungrily, and Dave had to forcibly remove the troll before he climaxed.

"What the fuck?" Karkat growled.

"Funny, I was gonna ask you the same thing," Dave kept his voice level but he was still panting a little.

"I want dick," the troll looked angrier than normal and the heat rolling off of him made Dave begin to sweat, "any more stupid questions, grubfucker?"

"Dude, John is coming back," Dave swallowed at the pure lust burning in the troll's eyes.

"And?"

"Dude," Dave began to protest but realized he couldn't really think of a good way to explain it to Karkat, especially with a warm hand squeezing and pumping his cock slowly.

Karkat finally released Dave's pulsating member and instead climbed into the blonde's lap, furiously pressing their lips together while rocking his hips against Dave. Moaning into the kiss, Dave began to palm the twitching bulge in Karkat's pants. The troll whimpered and bumped his sweat drenched forehead against the other boy's. Dave took in a shuddering breath as Karkat rolled his hips again. Finally, he reached down and undid the troll's pants and stuck his hand inside. He knew about troll biology, having been curious enough to look it up on what Karkat had referred to as a scandalous website. But he wasn't quite prepared for the writhing length that wrapped around his fingers as he stuck his hand down the troll's pants. It wasn't unpleasant, just different. Karkat moaned and rocked his hips again as his bulge flicked around Dave's hand, prodding at his palm and wrapping tightly around a finger or two.

"Fuck me," The troll groaned as he pressed more fervent kisses into Dave's already bruising lips.

"We can't," Dave protested weakly, "John…?"

"Had his chance," Karkat growled, "I'm horny as fuck and that nookwiffer wasn't interested so sucks to be him."

"What the fuck?" John's voice caused Dave to go rigged, but Karkat didn't seem to mind and kept rutting against Dave.

"My hive," Karkat growled, "You had your chance. Don't like it? Leave."

"Karkat what the fuck is wrong with you?" John sounded a little hurt and Dave craned his neck to see his best friend standing just inside the room, a big bowl of popcorn in his hands and a clearly pained expression dancing across his face.

The blonde suddenly felt a terrible pang of guilt stab in his stomach, "John, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Karkat laughed wickedly.

"Dude, what the actual fuck?" Dave tried to sound angry but the effect was lost in a moan.

"I've been trying to tell that thick fucker for the past three days to fuck my brains out," Karkat turned to John, the movement rubbing Dave again making him moan, "Have you listened? No."

"You haven't," John began but Karkat cut him off.

"I've done everything but leave a fucking manual on your bed," the troll growled and shivered, his bulge writing around Dave's fingers, "I don't know how much clearer I could have been, fuckass."

"But why all of a sudden?" John was now more confused than hurt, "You've never been like this before."

"Oh my fuck," Karkat exclaimed, "I'm in heat! Do I have to explain everything about Alternian society and its regular sexual nuances to you like a fucking wriggler? This is about when it's be harvesting time, time to fill buckets, lots and lots of buckets, and if you can't get that through your thick thinkpan, then obviously Strider is willing and ready so I'll ride him like a hoofbeast till every bucket is fucking filled. Get it?"

Dave wanted to push Karkat off of him, to get as far away from the troll as he could out of disgust. But he couldn't. His dick was telling him otherwise. Dave had read how trolls would give off pheromones like some animals and whatever Karkat was exuding, it had Dave aching for more. Karkat growled and turned back to Dave, pressing his lips hard against to blonde's. Dave was trying to coral his hormones and apologize to his best friend, when a tentative pair of hands wound themselves around Karkat's chest, and a soft, unsure voice shook behind him.

"W-well then," John's hand snaked down Karkat's torso causing the troll to moan into Dave, "Don't forget that he needs to get off too."

Dave saw fireworks behind his eyes as a soft hand slipped past his, still buried in Karkat's pants, and between the troll's legs to grab ahold of the blonde's abandoned member. Karkat turned his head to kiss John fiercely as Dave thrust into John's hand. John peeled off Karkat's shirt and Dave began kissing trails down the troll's chest, nipping at the gray skin and kissing where his heart fluttered under his ribs. As John sucked on Karkat's neck, the troll moaned and his bulge clenched around Dave's hand tightly. Dave carefully lifted the troll to hover above his lap as he removed John's hand from his cock so he could remove his pants the rest of the way. Karkat turned in his lap and also removed his pants, Dave wrapping one hand firmly around Karkat's stomach, the other carefully pumping the base of his bulge as the tip twisted around Dave's wrist.

Dave moaned into Karkat's back as a warm wetness enveloped his cock and as he looked around the troll he groaned again as he saw John on his knees, mouth on the blonde's cock and pumping his own dick with his other hand. After a few minute's Karkat growled and craned his neck to look at Dave.

"I swear to fucking Gog if you don't fuck me now, there will be some much hell to pay that you'll wish you'd never been hatched."

Dave reluctantly nudged John off his cock and the troll in his lap pulled the boy up into a fierce kiss. Dave, slick with John's saliva and precum, lined himself up with Karkat's nook which clenched and relaxed in anticipation. Careful not to hurt the boy, Dave slowly pushed into Karkat's incredible tightness until the troll was fully seated in his lap. Dave slowly began to pull out and thrust back into Karkat as he pulled John to his feet, devouring the other boy's cock in his mouth. Dave almost tore off his shades as he watched John double over on top of Karkat, high pitched whines escaping his mouth as the troll sucked and licked noisily at his cock. Dave increased his pace and pushed harder into Karkat as the tentacle around his wrist tensed and writhed. Karkat finally pulled off of John's dick and pumped it hard with a growl.

"I want you in me."

Dave sighed and prepared to be dismounted when Karkat swung around, still impaled on his dick, leaning in to kiss the blonde, "Whoa, whoa, wait. You want both of us?"

"No shit," Karkat growled, "And don't worry about hurting me, I'm built for roughhousing."

John and Dave exchanged a look but the pheromones in the air caused all the blood to drain from their brains straight to their cocks. Dave eventually shifted further down on the couch, spreading his legs wide so John could kneel between them. Karkat leaned forward, burying his face into Dave's neck as John lined himself up to join the blonde in filling the troll. John hesitated for a moment.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh for fuck's sake," Karkat reached behind him and tried to pull John by the dick but the boy swatted his hand away and lined himself up.

Carefully, slowly John slid his dick up along Dave's and pushed past the tight ring of flesh that held his friend's dick captive. Karkat keened against Dave's shoulder, and the sound was pleasure mixing with tremendous pain. Dave reached down and wrapped his hand around the base of Karkat's thrashing bulge and the troll hiccupped and relaxed as John slid the rest of the way in. If Karkat had been tight before, now it was light a vice grip around both cocks that invaded his nook. Slowly, John began to pull out and thrust back in again. Both Dave and Karkat whined and moaned at the friction that sent waves of pleasure coursing through both of their bodies. When John laced his hand around Dave's and helped fondle the troll's bulge, Karkat nearly screamed. John thrust his hips faster and Karkat clenched around the two intrusions.

"Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" Karkat swore as his bulge pulsated, releasing a stream of red genetic material all over Dave's chest and both his and John's hands.

As he came, the troll contracted his nook so tightly that it sent both boys over the edge, the two cumming simultaneously inside the troll. As the tight muscles relaxed; John slipped out, pulling Dave's rapidly deflating cock with him. John wrapped his arms around Karkat's torso and kissed the sheen of sweat that beaded up there and the troll pants and whined in the aftershocks of orgasm. The three boys stayed there for a few more moments before Karkat growled.

"So how soon till you're ready to go again?"


End file.
